


Brother Sky

by The_General_Gist



Category: Faction Paradox (Books & Audio), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Mind Manipulation, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, im not even all that familiar with paradox, im sorry, yes im doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: Because the War with its Bottle Universes and multiple versions of the same planet wasn't bad enough.
Kudos: 6





	Brother Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Could Have Been (and Never Should Have)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417294) by [JulisCaesar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulisCaesar/pseuds/JulisCaesar). 



Any psychology expert will agree prolonged isolation can do awful things to the mind.

When they found him, a year after his banishment, Sora was in no position to refuse their 'salvation.' A new lease on life, a new name...

He didn't know who they were, only that they were from somewhere beyond anything he once knew, that their war had made its way to his reality.

Among the Faction were familiar faces, notably a boy who resembled an old friend, if not for his eyes. This boy, Brother Flügel, brought Sky to the islands upon which he grew up.

Looking back, he held resentment towards those that lived there. This is why he had no qualms driving his keyblade through the child's heart, the child whose face was so familiar.

Regardless if he was wearing his mask, a skull taken from a familiar lion, Cousin Sky made sure to avoid mirrors.

At least he wasn't that guy with exploding glass for a face.

* * *

Sky quickly moved through the ranks of the Faction. This was no easy task, given the requirements for promotion involved time travel. Part of him wondered if his possession of the legendary blade played a part. Ultimately, it didn't matter. He didn't get along with his other selves.

* * *

In combat, Sky could only be described as a force of nature, only rivaled by Brother Flügel. 

None of the opposing groups, such the Guardians of Light or the followers of the foolish prophet, stood a chance. Those that didn't fall ran.

He knew these people, some of them, at least. It made no difference; the Faction had long since removed any feelings of love and friendship.

Not that it stopped the nightmares, which only served to motivate Sky.

Who once were his closest friends ~~ _something more?_~~ confronted him directly. They only recognized his weapon. They fought. ~~_Riku and Kairi_~~ broke through his mask, and their hearts broke at what they saw.

"Why are you doing this?" Kairi pled. Father Sky shook his head. "I'm a member of Faction Paradox," Sky answered, as if the answer was obvious. It was all he knew ~~ _anymore_~~ , after all.

* * *

Father Sky met his second end in an act of hubris. There were no allies in the Faction, not when everyone's goals were subject to change with the temporal winds. Among-st their numbers, Sky learned of the Renegade whose form was once taken by Grandfather Paradox.

it was this inspiration that made Sky turn his blade to his own, seeking to confront the nightmares personally. _~~Maybe then he'd regain sight of himself.~~_

He succeeded, but shattered his heart in the process. Not that it mattered in the Eleven Day Empire.

Then the Celestis found him.

* * *

Sky only ever encountered the Evil Renegade once. They looked at Sky and the lives he never lived with pity. Though the Renegade had put a stop to his mission at the time, the two departed with a mutual respect. The so-called 'evil' Renegade saw what Sky had lost, and Sky in saw much of himself in the Renegade.

He didn't see it in Grandfather Paradox, a man far worse than Xehanort ever _~~was~~_ could have been.

* * *

Though the nightmares of betrayal had been long since forgotten, Sky never forgot the day, so many years ago, when he met his first end. So many years ago, when he was a child, bleeding out from the keyhole in his chest. The insane desperation in his murderer's blue eyes would never be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> There was no way an amateur writer like myself could do this idea justice, but damn if I wasn't going to try.


End file.
